


Rope Space

by Ellesra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also has Art, Awkward Flirting, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Kink Exploration, M/M, Play partners, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: Rose finds herself lacking experience in the topic of BDSM, and decides to do something about it. She hadn't expected to be enamored with a lovely shibari mistress, however...
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rope Space

Her heart is beating a mile a minute as she hovers in front of the large double doors of a nondescript office complex. She can’t remember ever feeling this anxious about simply going to a new place before.

Instead of putting in the numbers she’s already memorised, she glances back down at her phone screen.

TT: The code to the door is 1169. Go to the second floor, and you’ll find a door with HQ written on it. That’s the place. I’ll be by a bit later. Just ask after a guy called Carcino if you feel uncertain.

Perhaps she should have just waited until he was coming there. But he had told her things were pretty calm at the start, just people chatting and getting set up. It was a good time to drop in when you were new, he’d said. Neither of them had expected for her not to have the nerve to even open the front door.

Fuck. 

Rationally, she knows exactly what this anxiety is. That doesn’t make it any easier to just open the door already.

“You forget the code or something?” someone asks from behind her. A slightly nasally voice, lisping the s’. Turning around, Rose sees a skinny troll, taller than her by several inches, with four sharp horns. He’s wearing glasses, but she can see a slight glow from behind them.

“Yes, I would hardly stand out here for the fun of it, would I?” she answers, way more steady than she feels. The presence of another is helping her calm down. She’s always been better at seeming composed when there’s someone around to see it.

“Alright then. If you’ll just…” The troll waves his hand in her direction, and she promptly stands to the side.

  1. It’s definitely the correct place, at least. He goes inside, and the door stays open for her to walk in as well. Something seems to blink at the corner of her eye, but when she looks back at the door it just closes innocently behind her.



The troll is going over to the elevator, and she considers taking the stairs. Then again, if he’s going to the same floor as her, that would be equally as awkward as just taking the elevator with him. The desire to not be a panting, sweating mess by the time she’s up those stairs win out. She enters the elevator as well, and clicks the button for the second floor. The troll doesn’t pick another floor, so it’s a fair assumption he is indeed going the same way.

Not only is he going to the same floor, he’s also going to the same place. Without hesitation, the troll walks over to a door across from where the stairs are and knocks. HQ is visible in red block letters on the entrance. Rose walks over, and he glances over at her as the door opens.

“There you are, turdface. I need your help with the registry,” a gravelly voice says from inside, and the troll gets dragged inside. Rose almost gets the door shut in her face, but then the door shudders as it impacts against a spark of force.

“We have a guest,” the four-horned troll says. Another troll peeks his head out. He’s big and wide, and his horns are almost non-existent in comparison to how large he is.

“Oh, shit, sorry, didn’t see you behind this scrawny fucker. Why in the everloving bulgesack didn’t you say something sooner Sollux!?”

The Sollux in question just shrugs and walks inside. Rose is left hovering in the doorway, uncertain whether she’s actually expected to go in or something.

“I’m Karkat, or Carcino on Fetlife. Come in, I’ll show you around.”

Finally, some clear communication. It feels like a burden has been lifted off her shoulders, to have a guide in this completely foreign place. Especially since this was exactly the guide that Dirk had mentioned.

Apparently, Dirk had mentioned her too.

“Strider told me you were coming by. First time on the scene, huh? No worries, this is a completely safe environment. No one will hurt you unless you explicitly ask them too,” he says, and Rose responds to the little smile he sends her with a smirk of her own.

Carcino shows her around the place. First, the toilets and the changing rooms, which are terribly ordinary. Then the bar, which has some tables nearby where a group of people are sitting around. He lets them introduce themselves.

“I’m, um, you can just call me Tavros.” A tall, muscular troll, that seems to deflate as he’s talking. His horns are humongous, as wide as the table they’re sitting at.

“I go by Mindfang, but if you’re reeeeally nice I’ll let you call me Vriska,” the next troll says, and her teeth are sharp as she bares them at Rose.

“I’m Eridan, but you can find me as MasterofSea90 on fet, if you want to search me up,” the last troll says. He’s gazing at her with an intensity that makes Rose slightly uncomfortable. She nods, and looks back to Tavros.

“I go by TentacleTherapist. Pleasure to meet you,” she greets, giving quick glances to Vriska and Eridan before walking the few steps over to where Karkat is waiting.

“Yeah, so here we have the wheel, you’ll probably see it used sometime tonight. There’s also the cross over there, and the spanking bench.” He’s talking about it very casually, and Rose can’t help but be reassured by it. Some part of her still wants to blush, but she’s keeping it under firm wraps for now.

There are some more seating spaces further on. Here, however, someone is bent over someone else’s knee. Smacks sound loudly in the space.

They walk past, and a mix of yelps and giggles keep coming from the troll who’s at the other’s mercy. Rose averts her eyes, feeling strangely embarrassed at witnessing such an intimate scene.

“And this is the rope corner,” Karkat continues as he leads her through a wall of curtains. On the other side she sees yet another troll, this one hanging suspended from ropes connected to supports on the ceiling. The troll hanging is small, though her body is clearly toned with muscle. Another troll is standing at the side, watching.

Rose watches the troll in the ropes turn slowly in the air, as the one doing the tying looks at the composition critically. Then the rigger squats down and leans her head close to her subject. Whispers something. Rose wants to hear what they are saying, but reins herself in at that. It’s none of her business. The scene does look lovely, though. It has a serenity and grace that she hadn’t been expecting, though she does know what bondage is. She’d just thought it would be more… Active? Forceful?

Karkat nudges her, and she keeps on following him.

They end up going out of the rope corner again and over to one of the free tables. Karkat sits down, and Rose follows suit.

“So, we have some rules here. HQ practices SSC, if you’re familiar with them? It’s safe, sane and consensual. So if we perceive that play isn’t under these parameters, we will step in. And consent means that someone says yes, with words. With me so far?”

Rose nods.

“People also can’t consent if they’re affected by drugs, or if they’re underage. We don’t actually allow underage here, though, so that shouldn’t be a problem.” He then proceeds to squint at her.

“I’m twenty-two.” She confirms.

“Great! Gold star for you, you get a lolly. We also have a standard safe-word, so if someone uses the word red, then all play stops. And if it doesn’t, then we step in. What more? Oh yeah, try to prevent bodily fluids getting places. If you bleed somewhere, you need to sterilize the place. Please keep pee and poop to the bathrooms. And if you’re sitting somewhere without panties, put a towel underneath. Other than that… Some tools can be borrowed, but you should ask the owner. The ones in the basket over there is free for all, but make sure to sterilize it. If you get them bloody, then give it to one of us.”

Rose nods again. It all sounds fairly logical.

“If you want to know something else, you can always seek me out. Kanaya, the one doing the tying in there, is also experienced and nice to talk to. The one getting her ass beaten over there, Latula, is also part of running this place. So if you’re wondering about something, or think someone’s not following the rules, you can come to us.”

Karkat pauses. His red eyes stay on her face for several very long seconds, before he gets up.

“I’ll probably be attending the bar, if you’re looking for me,” he finishes, and then walks over to the aforementioned place behind the bardisk.

She takes a moment to gaze around the room. Vriska has stepped over to the wheel, and is loudly goading Tavros to come and tie her to it. He sighs, and gets up from his chair. In the other corner Rose can only barely see Latula’s head from where she sits. She’s drooling through a gag placed in her mouth, and her giggles have gone over to silence. Rose sees her head bounce with every sound of a hand connecting to her backside.

Rose looks away, unable to contain her blush any longer.

Should she stay seated here? Vriska is getting tied up to the wheel, and Tavros is clearly planning to use the items that have been neatly lined up on the side. Vriska snaps after him with her teeth, and he gives her a resounding smack to the face. There is a giggle in response, but it sounds slightly breathless.

Instead of staying in that chair Rose goes back to the rope corner. She ends up standing beside the watching troll, though at a meter’s distance.

Kanaya is in the process of bringing her subject down. She slowly loosens one rope, and the suspended troll is lowered until her shoulders touch the mat underneath. Her legs are still connected to the ceiling, one bent, and one straight. She looks incredible like that, back arched, eyes closed. Kanaya brushes her nail up the girl’s stomach, and her entire body shudders. There is a small cough from the troll beside Rose, and she looks at him to see that he’s sweating considerably.

“Apologies, Equius, I am aware I am stepping into your zone,” Kanaya utters, and her voice is smooth like honey, or like wine after you’ve already drunk several glasses.

Actually, Rose’s metaphors at the current moment sucks ass. Luckily her mind doesn’t get to circle too much as a loud sound brings her out of her trail of thought. Kanaya’s hand quickly went up to smack the girl’s ass, and even through the fabric of the boxers covering it the sound is loud in the small space. The girl gives a yelp, and her eyes open to slits as she growls.

Kanaya just smiles, her painted lips pulling backwards to reveal sharp teeth. Then she brings her claws back to the girl’s skin, and runs it down the same trail as earlier. This time, her nails leave behind dark lines.

The girl speaks, and her voice is almost sleepy. It also rumbles with a purr. “So mean, Kanaya,” she says, and it seems like she doesn’t mean it in the slightest. Kanaya leans closer, and Rose can only just hear a “done?” uttered in a lowered voice. The girl gives a slight nod, and Kanaya goes about lowering her to the mat, and then methodically taking the ropes off again.

As she watches this process, Rose feels the sudden intense  _ want _ to have this done to her. Bondage has definitely been on the list of things to try, but it’s more than that. It’s the intimacy, the care that Kanaya seems to be taking. Just, to be like  _ that _ with someone…

For one wild, reckless moment she considers asking. Just going over to Kanaya and asking if she could tie her up too. That would most certainly be on the list of things that aren’t socially acceptable. It’s only a step up from asking a random person on the street for sex. Slightly better perhaps, but still unthinkable.

Rose stays in her corner, even as the ropes come off completely and the troll beside her steps forward. He reaches for the smaller troll, and cradles her into his arms. She’s purring. He brings her elsewhere, and Rose watches as Kanaya starts to coil the ropes. It’s almost hypnotic, the way she quickly and efficiently brings the ropes together, and then wraps the end around to keep it all in place. Rose keeps watching until Kanaya throws the last of the ropes in her bag, and then glances up to meet her gaze.

Immediately, Rose knows that she’s gotten carried off into mindspaces unknown. Ending up alone in a room with Kanaya had somehow been entirely unexpected, and now Rose is left feeling unprepared. Karkat said that Kanaya was nice to talk to, but that hardly helps if Rose can’t even make herself speak.

Kanaya moves closer, and she walks with a grace that’s hard to find in such high heels. Rose would know, because she’s made the attempt herself with a result of complete disaster.

“Hello. I’m Kanaya, I don’t think we have met before?” she questions, and Rose reaches out to grab the offered hand.

“Yes, I’m Rose. It’s my first time,” she says, with 0% smoothness. She could give her brother a run for his money, really.

“Nice to meet you Rose. Do you practice shibari, then?”

There is no way Rose will mention her pathetic attempts at tying a knot.

“I am more of a rope bunny than a rigger, myself,” she answers casually. Really, she has no idea what she is. It’s not like she’s ever been tied up before, and the practice she’s attempted hadn’t felt particularly special. It hadn’t been anything like what she’d just watched, at any rate.

“Do you have a lot of experience, then?” Kanaya asks. Rose is uncertain whether bluffing her way through that is worth the trouble or not. She has done a lot of reading, and in some fields that  _ would _ count as experience. However, a lack of physical experience is exactly why she’s here in the first place. Putting herself up as more experienced than she is could end up hurting her in the long run.

“I have unfortunately been at a lack for someone to practice with, so my experience is purely within the theoretical aspects of it. I find myself in the need of someone to “play” with, as they say,” she answers, and Kanaya smiles in a way that she really doesn’t know how to interpret.

“We do have some people here that are interested in tying. I am certain you’ll be able to find someone who will show you the ropes,” Kanaya says, and Rose only barely keeps from laughing. Kanaya’s face doesn’t change, but that sounded suspiciously like a joke.

“The others I’ve met so far do seem a bit tied up at the moment,” she responds, keeping her face carefully blank. She sees Kanaya’s eyes crinkle slightly. Score.

“Hm, yes, I suppose they might be busy.”

A bit of silence falls then, and it feels terribly loaded. Waiting for the coin to drop, so to say.

“Would you like for me to tie you up?” Kanaya asks, and Rose experiences her heart stuttering for a moment.

Adrenaline is coursing through her body as she answers.

“Yes, I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am very into BDSM, as might become clear from this fic. I got kind of obsessed with this idea, very suddenly, and hope that you also enjoyed exploring it with me! There are very few fics where BDSM isn't just porn, and I wanted to embody that. Worry not, though! There will probably be smut in later chapters. Rose is way too horny for me not to include some sauce... Hehe.


End file.
